


Taste of Gingerbread

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Poe, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe runs a bakery which is always booming during the holidays. Enter Finn, who just wants to know how to say "fuck you" with Christmas cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a little longer for this one!

Poe was no stranger to the chaos that was Christmas. The frantic last minute shopping, the decorating, and the absolutely feral need for as many different kinds of Christmas cookies, cakes, breads, and pies as humanly possible. The latter was something that Poe was very familiar with.

  


Dameron’s Delightful Desserts had been running ever since his family came to America with just enough money to start their own business. Ever since then, the little family bakery had made a name for itself, carving its place into the little neighborhood and becoming a center for the community.

  


Since the shop had been around for so long, it become the center for activity, where people came to gossip, catch up, and go on dates. Poe himself loved it, and he frequently threw parties, set up various community events, and was the person to visit if you needed advice on just about anything. 

  


His father had retired almost ten years ago now, and had taken Poe’s old apartment on  D’Qar street while Poe took the little loft above the bakery.  His mother had died when he was eight, and she had loved this bakery almost more than his father had. She had let him help make different treats, and almost everyone who had been customers at the bakery for a while had known and loved Shara Bey. It was the family legacy, and the fact that this had been so important to his mother that made him want to keep the business thriving. 

  


And thrived it did, especially during the holiday seasons. Everyone in the neighborhood who either didn’t know how to bake, or just preferred Poe’s goods spent their money at his place, buying all the treats they would need. He lowered his prices during these times, mostly because they had a lot more things to buy, and even when things were cheaper, he still made plenty of money to keep the shop going on and to do his shopping. He was even able to throw a big Christmas party on the 21st, which he invited the entire neighborhood to. The parties were famed for their sweet foods, the bright atmosphere, gift giving and the massive tree set up in the corner of the bakery.

  


The day before the party, Poe was setting up the glass display to show off the goods he had made that were up for sale, and chatting with some of his friends, Jess and Karé, about the new boy who had moved in across from their apartment.

  


“And so I was thinking about inviting him, y’know, since he’s new to the barrio, and I think that the festival de navidad would be a good way to welcome him in, and get him to join the community.” Karé talked rapidly, gesturing with her hands. 

  


Poe nodded his agreement, and Jess smirked. “I think you'll like him, flyboy,” Poe rolled his eyes at the endearment. “He's really cute, and seems very sweet. He's got a cat, we saw him bring the carrier in when he was unpacking.” 

  


Jess was a about to continue when Karé swung out an arm to hit her in the stomach. Poe jumped in shock and Jess spluttered out and moved to hit back before someone cleared their throats. All three turned to see a young man standing there, looking very confused and wide eyes. He blinked at the sight of them and then peered at a small slip of paper. Jess nudged Poe with her elbow, and whispered,

  


“That's him, Poe.” Poe nodded absently and looked the man over with approving eyes. He was really cute. 

  


“i… is this Dameron’s Delightful Desserts? This is where my friend Rey said to go?” He looked around again, and dammit if it wasn't so cute.

  


He grinned and nodded. “Yeah, this is the place. What can I do for you, buddy?” He tried to act as professional as possible. Jess and Karé wandered off to look around at some of the books he had shelved, acting as though they hadn't just been talking about him.

  


The younger man seemed a little absentminded, and the way he replied was a little distant. “Uhm, what's the best way to be passive aggressive with baked goods?”

  


Poe blinked. “There is no way. You can't be passive aggressive with baked goods. They're meant to be shared, with gifts and kindness. I don't know who you're trying to be rude to, but this isn't the best way ro go about something.” He couldn't help but scold the man. His mother had always said that baked goods were meant for love, not hate. The man surprised him, and he actually looked sheepish. 

  


“Right, I'm sorry. I just… the place I'm working with right now, they're having a Christmas party, and I wanted a chance to be a little petty before I left. I hate it there.” he explained, glancing at him. Poe tilted his head, curious.

  


“Well, then I can make a recommendation? I can get you some letter shaped gingerbread cookies, perhaps ones that form the words: “I quit?”” he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled as the man on the other side of counter grinned ear to ear and nodded. 

  


“That would be perfect. So, do I put in an order, or do you have some done, or…?” Poe laughed and shook his head.

  


“Nah, I don't have enough done. Qs and Us aren't super common. But I'll have them done later in the afternoon, freshly baked, maybe around 3-ish, if that works.” he offered, holding out an order sheet for him to fill out. 

  


He nodded and filled it out, scrawling out his name and personal information before handing it over. “That time works for me. So, is that all I need to do?” 

  


Poe nodded and looked over the form, smiling at the name. Finn. It was a nice name, and it suited the man in front of him. “Yeah, that's it, buddy, Finn. I'll see you when you pick it up.” Before the man could leave, he added, “I'm throwing a Christmas party here tomorrow, you should stop by, I promise you it will be much more fun.” Finn smiled wide at that and nodded. 

  


“I'll think about it. Thank you…” his eyes drifted to the little nametag he wore. “Poe. Thanks.” He offered a small wave before he left the room.

  


Like vultures to carrion, Jess and Karé surged forward, immediately chattering to Poe about how perfect he and Finn were together. 

  


During his lunch break, he baked a special batch of letter gingerbread cookies for Finn and boxing them up, so that by the time the younger man returned, the batch was all ready.

  


The two exchanged idle chatter as Finn paid for the cookies, but soon after, Finn had to go back to his apartment to ready for the Christmas party.

  


Poe didn't see Finn again until the next day, during the party. It was a miracle he had been able to see Finn through the crowd of people who had gathered to celebrate, all gossiping and eating and enjoying the atmosphere. Some of the neighborhood kids had gathered in the corner to read each other stories and play games. 

  


He had been in the middle of talking with his father and a couple of friends, vehemently denying that he had broken an arm when he climbed into a shopping cart and tried to roll it down the shopping aisle to be a pilot, when his ears picked up on the little jingle of the doorbell. He glanced over and his face lit up. He excused himself from the story, leaving his father to tell as embarrassing stories as he could, so he could greet the man.

  


Finn looked like he had dressed up a little, wearing a nice looking sweater and some slacks, different from the sweatshirt from yesterday. He smiled when he saw Poe, and his own face seemed to brighten up and he offered out a small dish. “Here, I made something, since you invited me. It's nothing much, it's just coconut macaroons, my aunt's recipe, but I wanted to bring something.”

  


Poe beamed and took the offered dish, walking over to the table where he had all of the treats, setting the tray down. Finn followed after him and smiled at Poe. “These look great, Finn. Thank you so much.” He said brightly.

  


“Yeah, I also brought a small gift for you.” He held up a little gift bag, which Poe took. Finn watched the man's reaction with a small laugh as he took out the gift, and his eyes grew wide. It was a little space shuttle keychain, and Poe looked delighted. “Karé mentioned that you like space and flying, and I noticed this in a little shop down the street, and couldn't help but think of you.” he looked down sheepishly.

  


Poe felt his cheeks grow warm and he smiled, looking at the keychain some more before pocketing it. Finn had been thinking of him... “Thanks Finn, really. I actually have something for you too.” he led the other to the tree, grabbing a gift bag and giving it to Finn. “Jess mentioned you have a cat.” He said by way of explanation as the man pulled out a rubber fish. 

  


Finn laughed at the gift and looked at Poe. “Thank you, it's wonderful. I'm sure Cleo will think the same too.” Poe nodded and grinned at him.

  


It was only then that he noticed a few stares and giggles, and when Karé shouted a “Look up, flyboy!” he did, only to see mistletoe hanging just above them. Finn looked up as well, and then the two looked at each other, heat rising in their cheeks. 

  


Kes started chanting first, much to Poe's mortification, and the others joined in, chanting: “Beso! Beso! Beso!” and Poe cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at Finn. 

  


“We don't have to kiss if you don't want to.” 

  


Finn gave him a puzzled look. “Do you want to?”

  


Poe was surprised by the question and was a little flustered in his answer. “I.. maybe, but if you don't want to..”

  


Finn stepped close, and Poe knew he wasn't imagining Finn's gaze on his lips. “I want to..” He breathed, looking earnestly at Poe.

  


Poe swallowed. How had he ended up in this position? “Me too.”

  


That was all Finn seemed to need before he nodded to himself and leaned in. Poe closed the distance and the pair kissed, Poe's arms wrapping around Finn's waist, and Finn's hands cupping his head. Their lips slotted together perfectly, as though they were made for each other, and Poe's eyes drifted shut.

  
Even though some people were cheering, Poe tuned them out, focusing wholly on the kiss that tasted faintly of gingerbread. 


End file.
